


Offer Me My Deathless Death (Good God, Let Me Give You My Life)

by vocalline



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Pegging, crying Baekhyun.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalline/pseuds/vocalline
Summary: After finals have blown Baekhyun’s mind, Jongin is determined to do it again in her own way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Hozier’s “Take Me To Church” on repeat while I wrote this. Dedicated to [](http://g-odalisque13.livejournal.com/profile)[g_odalisque13](http://g-odalisque13.livejournal.com/) because I can’t say thank you enough for all of her encouragement while I worked on this and then looking over it for me ❤, and also to [](http://drainbamage954.livejournal.com/profile)[drainbamage954](http://drainbamage954.livejournal.com/) because I made Baekhyun cry too.

Baekhyun wakes from his mid-afternoon nap with a start, a soft mouth pressed against his. He rolls to his back, eyes blinking open slowly. He barely remembers falling into bed, still fully clothed, after finishing his last exam, and he’s pretty sure that he stinks to high heaven because he can’t remember the last time he showered.

“Jongin,” he mutters, against her lips. She drops down onto his chest, knocking the breath out of him. “ _Jongin_. I’m tired.” But Jongin is persistent, getting a hand under his chin to tip his head back, taking his mouth again, and he finds himself lazily returning her kisses before he pulls away with a whine, pushing at her shoulders

“So? You’re done now, right?” Jongin huffs, tossing a leg over his hips. She’s so _warm_ , all pressed up against him like she is under the blankets. He attempts to roll onto his side, pushing her over a little so he can breathe and settle back into bed comfortably.

He nods, humming an affirmative around a yawn, eyelids drooping as he looks at her. “Did you finish?” he asks, cupping her face, rubbing his thumbs over the bags under her eyes.

She stifles a yawn, turning her face into his hand, kissing at his palm. “Yeah.” She hooks her ankle around the back of his knee, bringing them closer together, touching from chest to hips.

“Good.” He nuzzles his face into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her. He lets his eyes fall shut, the lingering exhaustion of a million papers and exams pulling him back into blissful sleep so quickly that he nearly misses the kiss Jongin drops against his temple.

++

The next time Baekhyun wakes, it’s gradual, and he yawns, sinking into the warmth wrapped around him. Jongin is sprawled over him, snoring lightly into his hair. He smiles goofily when he realizes that she’s still dressed in her dark skinnies and _his_ red Supreme pullover (she must have nicked it before leaving for her own exams that morning).

He moves as gently as he can, extracting himself from her hold, and she doesn’t move. He laughs quietly when he reaches out to draw his fingernails up the arch of her bare foot sticking out from the covers, earning a twitch and a grumpy noise from her before she settles back into sleep.

He heads for the bathroom to strip, desperately wanting a shower, his toothbrush, and clean clothes after the week he’s had. He sighs happily when the hot water washes over him, soothing the ache in his neck and shoulders from leaning over his computer so much.

Soon enough, his skin is tingly, his hair doesn’t feel slicked with grease, and the hot water is running out. He towels off, and yanks a pair of clean boxer briefs up over his hips. He rubs furiously at his wet hair, stepping back into the bedroom, not looking up until he hears the familiar sounds of Candy Crush from the direction of his bed.

“Nice shower?” Jongin asks, never glancing up from her phone, kicking her feet in the air as she lies on her belly.

Baekhyun hums absentmindedly, taking in the sight of his girlfriend sprawled in his sheets. She found the time to shed her jeans while he was in the shower, but Baekhyun can still see the impressions that the seams left on the outsides of her soft thighs. Her ass is what really draws his attention: perky and firm and perfectly highlighted by the cheeky cut of her black panties, and definitely not hidden by the sweatshirt that she is still wearing.

Jongin flicks her hair over her shoulder, glancing over at him before going back to her game. "Like what you see?"

"Mmm...maybe," he says, dropping his towel to the floor as he climbs onto the bed, smacking her ass as he flops down beside her, yawning widely. She wiggles around, tossing her phone to the side before moving to straddle his waist, leaning forward to prop her chin on his chest.

“You’re not still tired are you?” she asks, sucking her lower lip into her mouth, looking for all the world like that is not the only question she wants to ask.

“Nope.” He tucks the tip of his tongue into the corner of his mouth and gives her a lopsided grin, slipping his hands under the heavy pullover to squeeze at her hips. "You look fucking hot in this outfit.”

“Do I, now?” She smirks, but Baekhyun thinks it’s kind of adorable how her cheeks flush from the compliment.

He picks his head up, kissing her softly. “Missed you, babe,” he murmurs against her lips. His hands skim up her sides, dragging the sweatshirt with him

“Mmm. I missed you too,” she says before deepening the kiss, licking past Baekhyun’s lips. She squirms, sucking at his tongue when his fingers tickle over her ribs, pushing under the band of her bra.

Baekhyun pulls back with a pout. “Really? You’re not naked under here?” He trails his fingers over the lace along the edge of the cups, the soft swell of flesh over the top warm against his touch.

Jongin rolls her eyes and huffs, “Shut up,” pushing her hands into his damp hair to drag him in for another kiss. It’s sloppier now, Jongin’s mouth dropping open on a sigh when Baekhyun kneads her breasts, thumbs rubbing over her peaked nipples through the light padding.

She straightens, and crosses her arms, grabbing the hem of the pullover. She grimaces at the crackle of static in her hair as she yanks the offending garment over her head. Baekhyun stifles a laugh at her expression, sitting up to meet her for a kiss as she tosses the shirt away.

She arches her back, pushing her chest into his as she reaches behind her back to unhook her bra. Baekhyun makes a happy little noise against her lips before his mouth trails hot and wet over her jaw. “I love your tits, I swear to god,” he mumbles just before his hands are back on them squeezing and pushing them together.

Jongin wrestles her arms out of the straps, shifting a little farther back on Baekhyun's hips, groaning when he buries his face into her cleavage. Her fingers tangle in his hair, pulling, urging his mouth exactly where she wants it.

He smirks, knowing what she wants, how much she likes having his mouth on her sensitive nipples. When he gets his mouth around her nipple, she whines, grinding down against him. He pulls at her other nipple, making her shiver, slipping his free hand around to grab a handful of her ass and hold her in place. He can feel the slick heat between her thighs pressing against the front of his underwear.

Baekhyun pulls away from her breast with a _pop_. “What’s got you so worked up?” He shifts his attention to the other breast, loving the way her grip on his hair gets tighter when he catches her nipple between his teeth.

She makes a tiny noise in her throat, pulling his head up. He blinks questioningly at her before she splays her fingers over his chest. Her eyes are so dark and blown out already. He shivers when her thumbs brush his nipples, and she pushes him back into the pillows, kissing him hard, pushing a thigh between his legs.

He’s breathless, mindless, and so fucking _easy_ for her, helpless when she gets it in her mind to be in control. When she pulls back, his lower lip caught between her teeth, the sensation pulls like a live wire all the way down to his balls.

Jongin pulls back further, rubbing down against his thigh that’s between hers, sucking lightly at his lip to soothe the bite. “This is a good look,” she says, voice raw, as she thumbs at his bruised lower lip. The only thing she gets in reply is a whine and upward grind against her hips. He instinctively parts his legs for her, letting her slip completely between his thighs.

“I got you a present.” The words are whispered into the side of his neck, her tongue slipping out to trace the tendons standing out under his skin when he throws his head back. His hips rock upward, pushing the hard length in his underwear against the flat of her stomach.

“Yeah? What’s the occasion?” he breathes. He slips a hand down to rub at her through her panties. She’s already soaked through the cotton and her breath hitches for a moment before she grabs his wrist tightly—fingers digging into the bone. She pulls his hand away, grabs the the other and tangles their fingers together as she presses his hands into the sheets by his head

She shrugs, leaning over him. “Just think of it as a congratulations for finishing your exams.” His eyes darken and he sucks his lower lip into his mouth. “That sound okay?”

He nods, arching his back to push his chest into hers, to feel the softness of her breasts and the taut peaks of her nipples against his skin.

“Good.” She ducks her head, dropping hot open mouthed kisses down over his shoulders, chest. “Keep them there,” she orders, squeezing his hands for a moment before letting go of him. Her fingers trail down his sides and he arches away from the ticklish touch.

She grins, scraping her teeth over the softness of his belly, nipping playfully at his belly button as her hands work at sliding his boxer-briefs off his hips. His eyes squeeze shut, mouth dropping open when she slides the flat of her palm against his dick, pushing it against his lower stomach.

“What would they all say? Hm, Baekhyun?” she asks, tone almost conversational if not for the underlying steel in it. His eyes flutter open, the quizzical tilt of his head an invitation for her to continue. “All our friends," she clarifies. "What would they say if they saw you like this?” His breath hitches, head pushing back into the pillows as he watches her.

“Like what?” he murmurs, meeting her dark eyes as she leans in over him, pressing against his body, her skin warm and soft.

“Like this,” she answers, wrapping her fingers around him. She smirks at the choked sound he makes. “Flat on your back, spread open, and just _gagging_ for your girlfriend’s fingers up your ass,” she finishes with a hard pull at his cock.

He yelps, “Not, oh fuck, I’m not—” Her hand moves from his cock, fingers slipping under his balls so that she can rub a knuckle firmly over his perineum. He cries out, trying to pull his legs together, even as Jongin is between them. He can’t stop the way his cock twitches against his stomach at the thought, knowing how good it feels to have Jongin’s fingers inside.

“Really now?” She presses hot kisses to his jaw, nipping at his ear. His chest is heaving when she lays kisses at the pale skin under his collarbones before licking over each of his nipples in turn. “Could’ve fooled me.” She pulls away, leaving him hard against his stomach and his whole body trembling. “Be right back.”

Baekhyun focuses on his breathing, doing his best to calm his arousal as Jongin knocks around inside the bathroom. He manages to get his underwear off his legs, kicking out of them just as she comes back, holding a towel in her hands. He groans when he sees the leather encircling her hips and how she is clearly wearing nothing underneath.

She goes to her dance bag, discarded by the bedroom door. And, oh the _view_ he gets when she bends at the hips to rummage through it. The leather straps frame her ass perfectly and her legs are endless, and, _fuck_ , he suddenly wants her to sit on his face so he can draw his tongue up the delicious slit of her pussy. A thrill shoots up his spine when she straightens, turning, and he can see the familiar dark green patterned bag in her hands that they use to store their playthings.

"Where's your dick?" he quips as she climbs back onto the bed, dropping the small bag and the towel by his hips. He’s a bit confused as to why the usual toy is missing from the harness, and he raises an eyebrow at the weight of the bag as it rolls against him, but he doesn't ask.

"All in due time," she answers getting a hand around the inside of his thigh and pulling his legs apart. She settles between his knees and he shivers, shifting lower on the bed when the cool metal buckles brush against his skin.

She reaches under his pillow, fishing around for a moment before finding the little bottle stashed there. The cap clicks when she flicks it open, spilling some into her palm before she closes it, dropping it onto the towel.

This part is nothing new. She slicks her fingers, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock, jerking him slowly as she circles his rim with a fleeting touch until he grumbles at her. He sighs at the first finger sinking in to the knuckle.

Her fingers are long and slim, knuckles catching slightly on his rim as she pushes them inside. She works him open slowly, one finger, then two, three, until he’s rocking his hips down against her hand, greedy, wanting.

She slides up enough to catch his mouth with hers, swallowing the sound he makes as her fingers shift inside him. She crooks them gently, massaging his prostate and a moan bubbles up in his throat.

“Can you take another?” she asks, pressing kisses into the corner of his mouth, rubbing her thumb against the stretch around her fingers.

He nods, mouth dropping open against hers. “Yes, Jongin, please,” he pants.

It takes a bit of adjusting, and Jongin sitting up to add more lube to her fingers, but Baekhyun very nearly wails when she twists her hand and manages to slide her pinky inside. He writhes, heels planted into the mattress as he jerks his hips up to meet her slow thrusts.

“Fuck, Baek. You just...” She pauses, licking her lips, watching the way his ass clutches at her fingers. “You’re so tight, but you just take it.” As if to make a point, she pushes them inside as far as she can and he chokes out a cry.

She pulls back a little, flexing her fingers a bit, watching his throat work around the sounds he’s making. She works him open slowly, feeling him relax around her. She leans forward, lapping at the precome slicking the head of his cock. “Ready for something else?” she asks, pulling her fingers out gently when he nods.

Jongin wipes her fingers off on the towel before grabbing the small bag by his hip. His eyes widen when she unzips it and pulls out the toy.

It’s new, the smell of the silicon sharp in the air. “It’s clean already,” she says, pulling the front of the harness away from her hips so that she can work the toy down between the leather and herself. He swallows hard, watching her pull it through the opening, the o-ring holding it in place.

“It’s...um...big,” he says softly. He suddenly feels intimidated by the size of the toy, even though he mentioned weeks ago that they should get a new one—something different. He just wasn’t sure he expected _this_.

She looks up at him from under her bangs. Her fingers work over the buckles, tightening the straps of the harness until the base of the dildo is exactly where she wants it and she’s certain it won’t move unless she wants it to.

Baekhyun catches a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes before she leans in, kissing him gently. “Just give it a chance. If you decide you don’t like it, I’ll switch them out. Okay?”

He nods, breathes his answer into her mouth, “Okay.”

She sits back, reaching for the lube again. She makes a show of slicking it up, biting her lip as she pumps her fist over it. She wipes the excess between the cheeks of his ass before looping her arms around his thighs and hauling him bodily down the bed toward her.

He bites down on his lip, giving her a tight nod when she looks up at him. She reaches down lining up the tip and pushing her hips forward slowly.

His breath leaves him in a rush. His first instinct is to twist away from her but he fights against it, pushing down to meet her thrust, feeling his body open to her as the very tip of the toy slides into him. But then Baekhyun’s eyes go impossibly wide.

“Jongin,” he whimpers. His hands fly up to the headboard, fingers curling around the rungs. “Too much,” he hisses.

Jongin pauses, her thumbs rubbing soothing circles against his thighs. He breathes slowly, steadily, willing himself to relax. He bites down on his lip and nods, “Go ahead.”

A sob leaves him, as she nudges the head inside just a bit more. His head thrashes to the side violently, and he pulls hard at the headboard in an attempt to pull himself off the dildo. “It’s too big—I can’t— _Jongin!_ ”

She stops, her hands tight on his thighs. “Baek, hey,” Jongin says softly, “You’re doing so well.”

He’s trembling, his hands clutching desperately at the sheets in an attempt to calm down. He wills himself to relax.

“You’re almost there,” she says, glancing down. “Just a little more, if you can take it.”

He whimpers. “I can take it,” he says, hoping his voice sounds less shaky than he feels. He shouts when she pushes the tip the rest of the way in.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Jongin whispers breathlessly, but he can’t look at her. He’s staring at the ceiling, unseeing, eyes brimming with tears. He can’t stop the way his body clenches on the toy, and he knows she’s probably watching the way his hole flutters around it. He likes it, and he knows _she_ likes it, seeing him desperate, wanting her to fuck him like this. He feels Jongin’s hands drop from his thighs to his hips, fingers gripping tightly.

“Do it,” Baekhyun gasps, “Fuck, just do it, Jongin.” His whole body is taut, trembling, and then Jongin rolls her hips forward slowly and he screams at the feel of the toy sinking into him, his back arching away from the bed. The shaft is slightly smaller but the toy’s so heavy, thicker than their other one, and it’s curved _just_ right. He can’t hear anything over the static roar in his ears and he starts when Jongin’s face is suddenly in front of his, her hands cupping his cheeks, thumbing away the tears spilling out of his eyes.

“—at me, Baekhyun. Hey. Look at me, baby.”

He whimpers, blinking at her to clear his vision, his lashes damp and sticky. “Jongin,” he sobs, chest heaving.

“Shhh, hey, are you okay?” she asks, kissing at his lower lip, trying to get his attention on her. “Talk to me, Baek.” She can feel the way his thighs tense around her sides, the twitch of his hips against her pelvis.

He nods. “It’s so _big_ , Jongin.” He lets out a shuddering breath. “I’m okay, I’m—” He just nods again, licking his lips because they feel so dry all of a sudden. He lifts his hips experimentally, crying out at the sensation of it dragging at his insides.

Jongin shifts, moving her hands to the headboard. She only does it as a way to ground herself, something to hold on to but she gasps when he moves against her once more. “Baekhyun, you have to, fuck, you gotta tell me.”

“Oh god, fuck,” Baekhyun rasps, his hands leaving the sheets to cup her breasts, thumbing at her nipples. It has her shivering, her hips rocking forward a little, grinding into him, the base of the toy snug against her clit.

He keens, his hands squeezing at her soft flesh. “Fuck me, Jongin,” he whimpers.

She says his name, her tone warning, and he nods firmly. He can see the muscles flex in her forearms as she clenches her fingers on the headboard. Then she snaps her hips, making him yell; his jaw dropping at the sight of her tits bouncing in his hands as she fucks into him.

“Oh god, baby,” Jongin gasps above him, watching him, the way the pleasure plays out over his face. His hands are hot as they slide over her ribs, down her back to palm at her ass around the leather harness, pulling her in, making the toy shift inside of him.

He grunts, tossing his head back when she angles herself differently, the toy dragging over his prostate just so. “There,” he huffs out, tilting his hips up to meet her. She pushes inside again and he gasps, feeling like his body is opening all over again from the width of it.

“Harder,” he moans, and she’s suddenly the helpless one, unable to resist his request. She moves to brace her hands on either side of him as she ruts into him. His breath is coming quicker, shorter, and she falls to her elbow, reaching between them to take his cock in her hand.

“Gonna come for me?” she teases, thumbing the slit as she works him quickly, fingers tight around him. She shifts back a little, tilting her hips up so the dildo presses into that spot.

Baekhyun cries out, Jongin’s name falling from his lips. He can feel his abdomen clenching, his thighs straining. He’s left shaking, his throat aching as he cries out, coming over her fingers, the mess splattering his stomach.

Her thrusts slow, drawing his orgasm out as much as she can, until his back settles against the bed once more. She’s trembling, sweaty and flushed, and so very turned on, as she sits back on her heels, the toy sliding out of him with a lewd sound. He blinks blearily at her, reaching for her.

“Jongin, let me—you didn’t—”

“Hold on,” she grates out.

He watches as she works the buckles of the harness open with clumsy fingers, dropping the harness off to the side. When she moves, crawling up to lay next to him, he can see the wetness clinging to the insides of her thighs.

Baekhyun moans as he turns on to his side, his body still feeling so open, so wrecked. He kisses her sloppily before he scoots down the bed. He guides her thighs over his shoulders and then drops his head, licking firmly over her slit.

Jongin cries out, her hands dropping to his head. She holds tightly to his hair, pushing her hips up against his hot, kiss swollen mouth. “So good, Baekhyun,” she whimpers and then his lips are closing over her clit, sucking firmly as his tongue flicks over her repeatedly. He pushes two fingers into her, moaning against her.

It hits her so fast she can’t breathe, can’t make a sound, her head falling back as she comes against his tongue and he can feel the way she clenches under his mouth, around his fingers.

He slowly brings her down, his mouth going sloppy against her. He pulls back, laying his head against her thigh while she rakes her fingers through his hair contently.

Baekhyun thinks they should probably go shower, but this is so comfortable, so warm, and he basically feels like jello. He really should tell her...

“Hey, Jongin?” He sighs when her fingers find that spot right behind his ear that he really likes.

“Hmm?”

“We can keep that one, too.”

Jongin snorts out a laugh, and yanks on his hair gently. “Okay then.”


End file.
